Yami
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This is an AnzuBakura fic. I made this for someone i know. Hey Blood this is for you. and Joey who knew what lies with in it. Yami Bakura has beat up Anzu. Can she forgive his lighter side or fall for Joey.


He walked right up to me and smacked me across my face. I went to punch him in the face put he grabbed my fist and pinned it above my head. So I swung with my other fist. He grabbed it as well and pinned it up behind me. He then kissed me hard on the lips. I swear I'm going to kill his Yami when he does this. His good side is always so nice. When he let me up for air he was smirking at me.

"You always taste so good. And if I ever see you kissing Joey again I will cut that mutt down to size." I turned and started to walk off. Calling over my shoulder. "I don't belong to you. I belong to your lighter half."

He laughed at me I stopped at the door and turned around and stared at him. "You Anzu belong to both of us. Even if you don't like it." I hate him for this. I told him to bugger off. He glared at me and walked right up to me and punched me in the face. I looked at him gasping. Blood was pouring out of a cut that was on my bruised cheek. He called me a slut and other vile names. I tried to get back up but he threw my head into the door behind me. I was knocked out.

When I woke up again I was laying in the hospital. I looked around and say Ryo sitting in a chair beside me he was crying. I called to him and he looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Anzu. Please forgive me. He's gone now. I gave the necklace to Yugi. He's gone for good." I tried to smile but it hurt too much. "I know it wasn't you Ryo. And Joey kissed me first. He thought I kissed him." He nodded his head at me and kissed my not bruised cheek. Just then a doctor came in. "Mrs. Bakura can you tell me who did this to you." I looked at him and nodded my head. I noticed that Ryo's hand held mine tight. "One of my uncle's body guards. He believed that I shouldn't get my uncles money when he dies." The doctor nodded his head "Oh and by the way your baby is fine. You're a month along. So in about eight more there is going to be a little one. You are free to go now. Your uncle gave me the same story."

The doctor left when I turned and looked at Ryo who was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a father." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He helped me up and helped me get dress. He picked me up and started to carry me out. "You know Ryo I can walk." He laughed at the look on the nurse's face when he answered me. "I just like showing off my muscles." But everyone was cracking up laughing when I answered again. "Your muscles got me pregnant my big mop head love." He glared up at me when I called him a mop head. He hates being called that. But it fits him. But hey he knows that I love him. And I know that he loves me.

When we got outside Joey was standing there glaring at Ryo. "Anzu come away with me. Please I love you."

She looked at Joey and was shocked by this all. She didn't know what to say. Not even when she felt Ryo's hand on her arm dragging her away. There was nothing said between the two of them as they walked home. She didn't even look at Ryo as they walked. Nothing was said between the two until they got inside the house. He pushed her hard into the wall beside the door that led into the bedroom. "Your mine." He was smirking like his Yami always did. "You never gave Yugi your item did you Ryo." Ryo smirked, as he became his Yami. "No we never did. Your soul binds the three of us together forever Anzu. But you like both sides of me. Other wise you would have went with that mutt Joey."

Anzu glared at him "Liar I only like your good side." Yami Bakura smirked then "Now whose lie and I'm going to prove it." He then kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back then. When he let go of her lips he was smirking. "Told you so." She glared at him then. "Alright I want you both. I need you both. Is that want you want to hear? And I also bloody love you both." Anzu moved him closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I don't want Joey. He's like a brother to me. I only want you and Ryo. Under stood?" She then kissed him hard on the lips. "Something tells me you like the bad boy type more so then the goodie too shoe type of Ryo."

Anzu smirked then and pulled away walking into the bedroom. "There is something about your bad boy type that just does something to me. And besides you know there is something about my good side that you like." She blew him a kiss and went into the bathroom. Yami Bakura shook his head with a smirk. "Women the only thing I like about your good side is how easily I can bring out your naughty side." Anzu opened the door and smiled at him. "There has to be something else you like about me?" Anzu was pouting then as Yami Bakura growled and walked over to the door and threw open the door. To notice that she was still dressed he dragged her into his arms as he whispered into her ear. "Yeah there are other things Anzu. Like how good you smell, Taste, Feel, and no matter how much you make me angry that I still love you. My sweet rose."

Anzu blushed then and whispered into his ear. "The same here my mop head." She giggled then as she looked into Bakura's face that held the look of anger. "Don't call me that." He turned and was going to walk away when she smacked him hard on the butt. "Then start brushing your hair better." He then turned around and was going to grab her when she closed the door in his face and locked it. "Your lucky Anzu that I love you Forever." She was giggling then "Yeah forever Bakura." Ryo was picking on Bakura as Bakura sat down on the bed to wait for her to hold close as they slept together. ((Note here. They are only going to sleep together. Nothing more then sleep.)) Anzu came out dressed in white shorts and a white tank top. She then crawled in beside Bakura and kissed his cheek. "I love you Bakura. I'm yours forever more." She then fell sleep. Bakura smirked as he fell into a deep sleep holding Anzu close to him.


End file.
